


The Mantra of Three-from-One

by RocBaroque



Series: The Mantras of Will and Matter [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Space Religion, Ulan-Tan's Thesis, zen and the art of pulse rifle maintenance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocBaroque/pseuds/RocBaroque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabin Bell soon realized that while the titan was masterful, and harm never reached him, the magazines of her weapon held insufficient rounds. She would fire only three bullets before striking the enemy with her fist, and then reloading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mantra of Three-from-One

An itinerant scholar of the Thesis, Sabin Bell, wandered the lost wilderness of the Earth to teach isolated peoples, for he thought himself a master. Though he was a warlock, and well-learned in the duality of will and matter, the imbalance of Darkness meant his Light alone could not preserve him. So, he journeyed with a titan, though the two were not agreeable, and companions only by necessity. 

Sabin Bell soon realized that while the titan was masterful, and harm never reached him, the magazines of her weapon held insufficient rounds. She would fire only three bullets before striking the enemy with her fist, and then reloading.

"This titan!" thought Sabin Bell, "how inefficient is her technique! We have survived this far through luck only!" Though her defense had never once led him to fear for his life, he resolved to spy on her during their next skirmish. He intended to scold her thoroughly.

When those who serve the Darkness attacked once again, Sabin Bell listened to the titan as she felled them.

The titan fired her first shot, destroying her foe, and said, "This is the Traveler." When she fired the second, she said "This is the Thesis." When she fired the last, she said "This is the Last City." When an enemy strayed near, she struck it with her closed fist. "And this is my will."

Sabin Bell realized with shame that his mastery was incomplete compared to that of the titan. He became her pupil, and followed her for six more years. The Three-Round Master was Illia Kharan, whose teachings still shape the Thesis to this day.


End file.
